Defenseless
by del-kaidin
Summary: Kagome returns from the future to find a silver haired boy in a blue kimono crying, imagine her and Inu Yasha's surprise when they discover his identity. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Defenseless  
Prologue   
  
Sesshomaru looked at the party of humans before him. Their request for his protection of their village annoyed him. Rising he turned to leave until the voice one of them reached him.   
  
"You refuse, Lord Sesshomaru?"   
  
He turned to see the woman who'd question him and nodded his head. His golden eyes widened as a wind seemed to grow around the woman lifting her auburn hair to swirl around her, her eyes deepened as they turned completely black. Her hand raised pointing towards him as she spoke in a language the Taiyoukai didn't understand. He tried to step forward only to find himself held fast to the spot. Lightning streaked from her fingertips to engulf him, as the lightning engulfed him the great demon lord screamed.   
  
Jaken having heard his lords screams turned to check on his lord. "What have you done with Lord Sesshomaru, foolish human."   
  
"He leaves us defenseless, now I have left him that way as well. Until he agrees to honor his fathers promise." With that said the woman collapsed into the arms of one of her companions.   
  


**~ ~ ~ ~ **

  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and looked at her favorite spot in two times. The clearing around the well in the Warring States Era. This was the spot she had received her first hug from a boy, the spot she had discovered him alive and well. This space with it's peace, quiet, and magic filled her with happiness. She'd soon be with her friends again. Then a sound that she'd never heard before in this peaceful location reached her ears, a child crying. Following the sound she finally located the source. A small child with silver white hair wearing a blue Kimono was curled in a ball at the base of one of the trees. "Shhhh." She muttered reaching to caress the child's back. "I won't hurt you." As the child raised his tearstained face to hers she gasped in recognition. "Sesshomaru."   
  
"I want my Daddy." He said and the tears started again.   
  
Kagome gathered the boy into her arms and allowed him to cry. Her thoughts racing, 'Who did this to you? And why?' She heard Inu Yasha's soft landing behind her and turned her head to look up at him.   
  
Sesshomaru having heard and scented the newcomer looked over the human woman's shoulder and leapt to the hanyou's shoulder. "Daddy." he said and began crying again.   
  
Inu Yasha sniffed the child in his arms and his golden eyes widened. "Sesshomaru?"   
  
  
  
Reviews always welcomed. 


	2. Chapter 1

**

Defenseless  
Chapter 1 

**  
  
Kagome watched as Sesshomaru ran in front of her and Inu Yasha as they made their way back to Edo village. One glance at the silent hanyou beside her told her he was as puzzled as she was by this turn of events. To find his brother in the clearing near the well was surprising enough, but as a child and crying something was wrong. 'And why does he think Inu Yasha is his father? What or who did this? It's not easy to use magic against a powerful Taiyoukai such as Sesshomaru. Was it possible that whom ever or what ever was more powerful than Naraku?'   
  
"Lady Mikomi? These are for you." Sesshoumaru's voice broke her out of her thoughts. He stood before her a handful of fresh picked wildflowers thrust towards her.   
  
She ignored Inu Yasha's gasp and smiled at the child before her. Suddenly she thought of a way she might be able to find out a bit more information. It had worked on children she had baby sat, and they thought it a great game. "Oh these are lovely, but I forgot who are you?"   
  
"I'm Sesshomaru, future ruler of the Western Lands." He giggled "But you may call me Se."   
  
She bowed to him, "Thank you Se. These are quite lovely. But, who am I, I seem to have forgotten."   
  
"Your Lady Mikomi, the Lady of the Western Lands." He giggled at her again.   
  
That explained Inu Yasha's gasp, not only did Sesshomaru believe Inu Yasha was his father but that she was Inu Yasha's mother. Pretending she had just noticed Inu Yasha beside her she knelt and whispered, loudly. "Who's that?"   
  
"My Daddy, The Lord of the Western Lands, your mate." His small clawed hand covered yet another giggle.   
  
"So what do I call him?"   
  
"You call him My Lord."   
  
Kagome inwardly groaned and ventured a glance at a now very pleased hanyou. "And what does he call me?"   
  
"He calls you.... ummm.... My heart, and ummm sometimes My treasure but mostly he calls you Beloved."   
  
Kagome smiled up at the now blushing hanyou. "My Lord?" She said offering her hand for assistance in standing. 'So it's a low blow.' she thought 'using Sesshomaru to get Inu Yasha to say the words I've so longed to hear.'   
  
Inu Yasha took the offered hand. He knew that the only hope they had of finding out what had happened to his brother was Kagome's game. Swallowing hard he found his voice, "My Treasure." It wasn't as hard to say as he thought it would be. As long as he didn't have to use beloved, or my heart, those were to hard, to dangerous, to painful. No matter the truth of them.   
  
Smiling at him Kagome rose gracefully and spoke to him, "My Lord you should go ahead and inform the villagers that we are coming." Her tone was light and easy. He took her meaning, one wrong word from any of their friends could undo what she had started. He nodded and turned to leave, a tug on his pants leg caused him to pause and look down. Sesshomaru was staring at him expectantly.   
  
"Yes." He grumbled.   
  
"Daddy, you have to kiss Lady Mikomi and tell her you love her. You said that a mate always does that in case he doesn't come back, that way they always know that you love them."   
  
With a blush to match his fire rat kimono Inu Yasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome's cheek. Whispering softly "I love you." then he sped off towards the village.   
  
Kagome touched her cheek and smiled down at Sesshomaru. "You are such a sweet boy. Shall we walk to the village?" At his nod they continued.   
  
  
  
Mikomi = Hope   
Reviews are always welomed. 


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews now to answer them:  
  
Pruning Shears - They will eventually meet Rin but it will be a while.  
  
Fire Vixen & Morlana - Yes he will remember what happens to a degree.  
  
jschu25 - I promise the chapters will get longer as the story gets more involved  
  
Sweet Sad Jess - Thanks just what I was trying for  
  
Crashing & Burning - Thanks  
  
Anyanka - Hope you are enjoying the new chapters.  
  
And now to the reason your here  
  
**

Denfenseless  
Chapter 2 

**  
  
Inu Yasha finished explaining everything to Kaede, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Sango and Miroku were having a hard time containing their mirth at the red faced hanyou before them. "Damn it. This is serious. Somewhere there is something strong enough to turn a Taiyoukai into a child, and all the two of you can do is laugh?" He fumed.   
  
"I'm sorry Inu Yasha," the monk said gaining control of his humor. "You are of course correct it is not humorous. I wonder why though your brother is convinced you are his father and Kagome is your mother."   
  
"Yea I kinda wondered about that myself when he first leapt into my arms and called me Daddy." Inu Yasha would never admit to those before him that for one brief instant he had wished that statement to be true. He also would never admit that he was kinda glad Sesshomaru had forced him to say what he'd wanted to say to Kagome for so long. "Miroku do you have any idea what could have done this to him?" He forced his thoughts back to the problem at hand.   
  
"There is one possibility, but that one could survive to gain that much power she would have to have been well guarded." At their puzzled expressions he continued, "A witch, and an extremely powerful one to place such a curse on a Taiyoukai."   
  
"Aye. That she would be. Yet witches tend to avoid dealing with youkai at any cost, monk. So great is the hate between youkai and witches."   
  
"SHARDS!!!!" Kagome's voice pierced the hut and three of its inhabitants leapt to their feet and dashed to the door.   
  
Inu Yasha was the first out in time to see Kouga's hand connect with Sesshoumaru sending the small boy flying. Without thought Inu Yasha dashed towards his brother, catching him before he hit the tree he had been heading for. A quick sniff told him that Sesshoumaru was fine. Inu Yasha hugged the child close to his chest in relief and then moved to confront the wolf only to see Kagome's face. Usually her rages were directed at him, so he had never noticed before the fire that radiated from her, the way her miko aura leapt with lavender flames or the way it lightly lifted the tips of her dark hair. Kouga was giving her the usual "your my woman" speech but Kagome wasn't listening. She turned her head and saw that he had the boy in his arms. She called to him.   
  
"My Lord, Se is all right?" Inu Yasha inwardly smirked as Kouga's head snapped to him, his color draining slightly. Deciding to turn the screws further he answered.   
  
"Hai Beloved." He smiled at her.   
  
"But... Ka.." Kouga started to stutter but was silenced when the flash of lightning leapt from her as he attempted to grasp her shoulders.   
  
"He's a child Kouga. How could you? You deliberately tried to injure him. For our past friendship I will allow you to leave with your life this time. If you ever come near me, My Lord, My Friends, or" she paused, 'damn it girl, do it. Se thinks you are his step mother.' her resolve strengthened she said the words, "My son again I will do everything in my power to destroy you."   
  
Kouga's head whipped from the child in Inu Yasha's arms, to Kagome and back. Sesshoumaru was crying softly into Inu Yasha's shoulder his face hidden but the small claws clutching his fire rat hiori and the silver white hair made the wolf demon not question her words. Turning he left at a speed he'd never achieved.   
  
Kagome walked over to where Inu Yasha stood. He had never been prouder of her. She hadn't blushed or faltered calling him My Lord as if she had called him that for a long time. Calling Sesshoumaru her son, that had been a stroke of genius, he understood the reasons. He would never forget the look on Kouga's face when the wolf had taken in the picture he made holding Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Se?" She questioned softly stroking the boys head. "Are you OK sweetie?" He nodded not moving his face from Inu Yasha's shoulder. She looked at the two of them. 'He will make such a great father.' She pushed the wayward thought from her mind. Sesshoumaru turned a once again tearstained face to her. 'You are such a sweet child, when did you become so cold and unfeeling?' Her mind questioned. Reaching her hands out in the universal and timeless gesture to him, she watched as he released Inu Yasha and leaned towards her embrace. Taking him in her arms she settled the boy on her hip and turned to walk to the hut.   
  
Four beings watched the exchange in amazement. Not one blush had crossed the face of either the Hanyou or the young Miko from the future. They had acted as parents, protecting their child. The monk, the elder miko, the demon exterminator and the kitsune child watched in amazement as Inu Yasha lightly draped his arm around Kagome's shoulder. The threesome walked regally into the hut as if it was the grandest fortress in Japan.   
Reviews and comments always welcome  



	4. Chapter 3

Kitsune Fox - Taiyoukai is a demon lord. In my universe there are 4. One for each compass point. Sesshoumaru is the Western Taiyoukai.   
  
Jschu25 - Really? I'm one of your favorites? Well I guess I'll have to reward you with the other three chapters of Vengence, if your interested.   
  
Anyanka - Actually the spell is having an effect on Inu Yasha and Kagome, as you will see in this chapter.  
  
Aile-Anna - Really? I did a first? WOW I wasn't trying. Thanks  
  
Detragedy, Tina & Crashing & Burning - Thanks!!!  
  
Sakura-chan - Arigatou gozaimazu, I'm trying very hard on the grammer as that is my weakest point.  
  
Crashing & Burning - Thanks  
  
  
  
**

Defenseless  
Chapter 3 

**  
  
A wind seemed to grow around the woman lifting her auburn hair to swirl around her, her eyes deepened as they turned completely black. Her hand raised pointing towards him as she spoke in a language he didn't understand. He tried to step forward only to find himself held fast to the spot. Lightning streaked from her fingertips to engulf him, as the lightning engulfed him, he screamed.   
  
Sesshoumaru's screamed echoed through the hut awakening all within it. Kaede watched as Kagome and Inu Yasha went to reach the child, who still tossed fitfully trying to escape the terror of his nightmare. Kagome reached to him when a voice stopped her.   
  
"No Beloved, he will injure you. Allow me." Bowing she stepped back.   
  
"Hai My Lord."   
  
The old miko's eyes widened as Inu Yasha lifted his brother and turned. She had never seen any of his transformations either to full human or to full demon, but she knew this was different. Gone were the dog ears, she was just beginning to learn to read. His ears were now on a more human spot on his head even if slightly elongated and pointed, that was not the only change. In the center of his forehead a purple crescent moon with a star and following the high arch of his cheekbones a single blue marking. Wrenching her eyes away Kaede looked at the monk and the demon exterminator. Each wore a matching expression of complete disbelief.   
  
"Se, my son, calm yourself." The youkai whispered into the child's ear, a clawed hand gently stroking the silver white hair. "What causes you such distress?" He looked to the humans watching him. "Forgive us for interrupting your sleep." Nodding his head he walked out the door still holding the child to his chest.   
  
Three heads turned from the door to the young woman standing where everything had started. They watched in amazement as her eyes changed from dark brown to their normal blue. "Kaede? What happened?"   
  
"Were I to guess child, I would say that whatever spell the witch cast, has effected ye and Inu Yasha. Ye two are becoming the great Inu Taiyoukai and his mate Lady Mikomi. I do not know what purpose the witch had in casting a spell as strong as this. Her reason must be dire, for it not only to effect the specific target of the spell, but to also effect secondary beings."   
  
"Kaede-sama," Miroku began "could that also be the reason that Sesshoumaru was at the clearing?"   
  
"Hai monk. It could be. Perhaps the spells purpose is not to cause harm but to remind. But, remind of what."   
  
Sango listened as the older miko and the monk continued their discussion on the what. Her eyes watched her best friend, something was still different. She watched as Kagome fidgeted with the skirt of her outfit. "What's wrong Kagome?"   
  
"This kimono. It is indecent, I can not continue wearing such it will anger My Lord." Sango's eyes flew to her friends only to see that the blue of her eyes was being replaced once again by brown. Slipping out of her own Kimono she handed it to the girl before her. "Here you are my lady, I have another and am quite use to my armor." No sooner had Kagome dressed in the Kimono then Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru returned. Wishing to test a theory forming in her mind she whispered to the monk her theory and plan, at his nod of understanding she spoke. "The Lady Mikomi will wish to clean the dust of travel from her personage and from your son, great lord. May I escort them to the springs while you speak with the monk and the elder miko?" The demon lord nodded and motioned for his mate and son to follow the warrioress.   
  
Miroku watched as Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed Sango from the hut, turning he watched as first the facial markings faded and then Inu Yasha's ears returned to their normal location and shape. "Kaede?" He questioned.   
  
"Aye. Seems the spell is effecting them only when they are within a certain distance of the child."   
  
"What are you two talking about? And where are Kagome and Sesshoumaru?"   
  
"Inu Yasha do you not remember what happened earlier?" Kaede asked.   
  
"Yeah, Sesshoumaru screamed and then..." He paused scratching his head. He couldn't remember. "And then..." getting frustrated as he tried to remember only to find nothing "Feh. What difference does it make?"   
  
"Inu Yasha," Miroku said wearily, "Do you remember what your father looked like?"   
  
"Yea. I have his face except he had a purple crescent moon with a star on his forehead and a blue streak on each cheekbone. Why?"   
  
"I thought as much." Inu Yasha's golden eyes turned to Kaede. "After Sesshoumaru awoke the spell began to effect you and Kagome, you became your father and Kagome your mother. Sango discovered the next key, only when in a certain distance does it effect you." Remembering Kagome's concern with the length of her skirt she looked at the hanyou, "Do you have any of your mother's kimonos hidden somewhere Inu Yasha?" The hanyou's cheeks showed a momentary pink as he nodded. "Then hurry and get them. The Lady Mikomi will be more comfortable in her own clothing over the kimono of a demon exterminator." Inu Yasha didn't for once question the old hag, only left to do her bidding.   
  
  
  
Reviews always welcome. 


	5. Chapter 4

Kagome 98 - Of course I'll continue - I hate unfinished stories.  
  
Priest - Nice to see you! Glad you like the way my warped mind thinks. Enjoy the new twist.  
  
jschu25 - Sit tight hun, I've been busy over the weekend and lots of stuff coming today  
  
gothangle13, Heather, Harmony, badgerwolf, Chaos Kid - THANKS!!  
  
Wei-Cool - I try to be original. Thanks.  
  
Demon-Huntress1 - Glad I suprised you!  
  
Crashing and Burning - Yuck, work, what a nasty four letter word. Hopefully this is an escape.  
  
Ayame-chan~fan - Well, the reason he looks the way he does is his sons have traits of their father.  
  
Now on with the story. If I missed replying to your review personally, Gomen and thanks.  
  
**

Defenseless  
Chapter 4  
  


**As night fell quietly an exhausted couple collapsed onto the cushions. The day had been a juggling of a small youkai child full of mischief, and keeping the child's father and his mate from finding a secluded location. Keeping the great Inu Taiyoukai from his mate had finally taken its toll. They had only been saved once by the fact that the two left the circle of the spell. Miroku still had to suppress the smile that threatened to over take him at finding Inu Yasha thrusting his arms back into the fire rat hiori while a very red faced Kagome straitened her kimono. They had decided to let the couple know the truth, before Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha had a new baby brother or would it be son/nephew. Patiently Miroku and Sango waited for Se to fall asleep in his fathers arms.   
  
"My Lord." Miroku began as soon as the child's breathing became regular. "Do you know of anyone who would want to cause your son harm, most specifically a witch?"   
  
The youkai lord frowned, anger flashed through his eyes. For a long moment he thought of all his many enemies. He, to his knowledge had never angered a witch. He shook his head negatively. "I know of no witch who would wish to harm my son. Is there something I should know, Houshi-San?"   
  
Miroku looked to Sango who nodded. Then to Kaede who also nodded. Taking a deep breath he spoke. "Yes. I know to you, this seems perfectly normal. The Lady Mikomi, your son and yourself traveling. But... My Lord you have been dead for over a hundred years, your sons are young men."   
  
"Sons?" The demon lord question, a slight smile on his face as he looked towards his mate who was now turning a soft shade of pink.   
  
"My Lord, give me leave to explain." At the nod he continued. "Yesterday afternoon our friend, Kagome, returned and found Sesshoumaru as you see him now a child. However for us he is the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. A powerful and feared youkai throughout Japan by human and youkai."   
  
"My son is feared by humans?" Sango noticed a peculiar tone in the lords voice, almost as if he weren't happy about that. "Where is this Kagome, I would like to speak with her." It wasn't a request, it was an order.   
  
"My Lord, please allow me to finish." At the nod he began again. "Somehow whatever spell returned him to his childhood self is now effecting our friends Kagome and Inu Yasha. My Lord, you are possessing Inu Yasha. The Lady Mikomi is possessing Kagome. If either of you is outside a certain distance from Sesshoumaru you revert to them. While the Lady Mikomi is human and I can sense no danger to Kagome. I do not know how your presence in Inu Yasha will effect him."   
  
"Why would you fear for this Inu Yasha?" Lady Mikomi's soft voice asked.   
  
"Because My Lady," Sango answered "He is our friend."   
  
"You mean this boy is human?" Once again the lords strong yet soft voice questioned.   
  
"No, My Lord, Inu Yasha is hanyou. Inu hanyou to be precise. Your son." She looked at the two of them. Mikomi's color increased to a brighter shade of pink.   
  
The Taiyoukai opened his senses and felt his body. Yes there was a difference, he could feel the strain his presence was causing. Soon magic or no, his sons body would not be able to accept his youkai energy. He felt of his mates energy to be certain of the young girls health and was pleased to find no such strain there. It seemed this Kagome was in no danger. His desire to protect Se from this threat warred with his desire to protect the son he didn't know. Finally a decision made he spoke "Then I will not risk his life. Keep Se away from me." Rising the Taiyoukai bowed to the friends assembled. He turned to exit the hut when he was stopped by the monks next words.   
  
"My Lord, there is a reason the spell has transformed you. Kaede and I believe that Sesshoumaru must remember something before the spell will be broken. Not only must we save Inu Yasha, we must also save Sesshoumaru."   
  
"My son chose his friends well. Since I must remind my first born of something, yet not endanger my second born, we must limit my contact with Se." He began pacing. Minutes passed and he motioned for the monk to join him. "Let us see how far this barrier reaches, you and I." Miroku rose and followed him outside. "Tell me about my second son, for I sense I will not get to know him well."   
  
"My Lord, Inu Yasha is..."   
  
"Call me Yukio."   
  
"May I come as well, my Lord?" The two men turned to see the Lady Mikomi standing in the door. "I would like to see my son, and you wished to speak with Kagome. If we stood at the border of the spell we could exchange spots."   
  
Yukio smiled at his mate, she was as always beautiful, intelligent and curious. "And speak with them." He finished the thought for her. "Houshi-sama, let us find the boundaries of this spell my lady has made a request."   
  
With careful measured steps they moved away from the hut. Twenty yards from the hut, the transformation happened. Gone was Yukio and in his place Inu Yasha. Turning he spoke "Miroku what happened?" Then the wind shifted and her scent wafted over him. "Mother?"   
  
Mikomi flew from the hut stopping yards from him. "My son? Yes, I see your father in your face. I feel his strength in you as well." Tears slipped silently down her cheeks, when he made a move towards her she stopped him. "No, my son, the spell will only allow this. If you come closer you will again become your father." Absently she brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Are you happy my son?"   
  
Inu Yasha stared at his mother. Miroku had explained what was happening to him and Kagome but he hadn't realized the transformations were this complete. There was nothing of Kagome, not even her scent. "Yes Mother."   
  
Miroku knew Inu Yasha too well. "My Lady, you and Inu Yasha should change places so that Lord Yukio can speak with Kagome." He watched as the two stepped to the barrier. Their hands reached and palms touched at the barrier, mother to son and then the passed to the opposite side.   
  
Kagome stood outside the barrier for the first time seeing the face of Inu Yasha's father. "He looks like you." she said smiling. "I was thinking you would look more like Sesshomaru. But he has your kindness in his eyes, except when he's being a jerk."   
  
Yukio smiled at the woman's forwardness. Whatever a jerk was it obviously wasn't desirable. "You must be Lady Kagome."   
  
Blushing to the roots of her hair she nodded. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to say that out loud."   
  
"I think I will learn more about my son from you than anyone else. First though let us talk of this spell."   
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

First a couple of acknowledgements. First to Striking Falcon for the name of Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha's father Yukio - It's from her Unexpected Allies fiction, which is excellent - The name means He gets What He Wants.  
Second to the two best Beta Readers a writer could have - Tiranth and Greenleaf. Both are excellent in their own rights.  
Third - Special thanks to Reiku Toukijin who told me I forgot to put the line breaks in the last chapter.  
Fourth - To all of you reading my other stories - Vengeance and A New Love - I am working on new chapters for them as well.  
Fifth - To everyone who has reviewed this story, and you are actually becoming to many to name, THANK YOU! That you like this story means more than I can put in words.  
  
Now Back to the story  
  
**

Defenseless  
Chapter 5 

**  
  
"You refuse, Lord Sesshomaru?"   
  
A wind seemed to grow around the woman lifting her auburn hair to swirl around her, her eyes deepened as they turned completely black. Her hand raised pointing towards him as she spoke in a language he didn't understand. He tried to step forward only to find himself held fast to the spot. Lightning streaked from her fingertips as it engulfed him the he screamed.   
  
Sesshomaru awoke shaking, "I want Daddy." He cried softly pulling himself into a tight ball, his silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He knew the humans were sleeping and so was the kitsune and the fire cat. His sensitive nose couldn't find his fathers scent. It scared him, maybe his father had left to find his other son. He didn't understand everything that the adults had said, but he did understand he had a brother somewhere. Did that mean his daddy didn't love him as much anymore? Then the wind shifted and brought him the scent his little nose was looking for. He ran to the door of the hut and into his father's arms.   
  
Yukio lifted his son and moved to the forest. "What did you dream Se?"   
  
"There was a pretty lady. She had red hair and green eyes, kinda like a kitsune but she wasn't a kitsune. She asked me if I refused to do something and then....." the boy in his arms started crying.   
  
Leaping in to the tree, Yukio settled himself and the boy, "Sleep, I will guard you from your nightmares." He felt his son's nod and shortly heard his breathing slow in sleep. 'So, it was a witch. There is only one village I know of that would have in its presence a witch so powerful. Yet, why would they do this? If the monk is correct, I have been dead for a hundred years, there is no possibility that I would know the one who did this.'   
  
He watched silently as the sun rose casting it's golden light on the still sleeping village. The morning breeze brought to him the scents of the village awakening, breakfasts being prepared and then the young Miko's scent at the door. He watched as she stepped within the range of the spell and transformed into his love. As always he was struck by her beauty. That he loved her amazed him. He had been furious when the terms of the agreement were pressed upon him. They would assist in the protection of his lands from the invasion of the Northern Lord, but at the cost of his taking a life mate. The second daughter of their High Priest & Priestess. He knew now that they would create a child, a son, together. He wondered at the strengths his son would inherit from each of them. From the girl, Kagome, he knew his second son was strong, and even though only half demon was feared by many. Then her lyrical voice reached him as she went through her morning ritual, her magic touching him gently, still he kept his distance, shielding his son from it.   
  
Mikomi felt him watching her, as she always did. She had been furious when her parents had informed her she was the seal on the treaty. She had been sure she would be allowed to pick her husband. She smiled as she remembered the handfasting ceremony, followed by his embarrassed explanation of demon mating customs. That they had found love still amazed her. She didn't let it stop her from her morning ritual. Turning to face the rising sun she bowed low. "Greetings Guardians of the East, Elemental Air, I ask your blessings this day." Rising she turned to face South and bowed. "Greetings Guardians of the South, Elemental Fire, I ask your blessings this day." Turning she faced West and bowed. "Greetings Guardians of the West, Elemental Water, I ask your blessings this day." Facing North she repeated the bow for the fourth time and spoke. "Greetings Guardians of The North, Elemental Earth. I ask your blessings on this day." Turning to the east she stood raising her arms above her head, her eyes letting the calm soothe her. Pulling her magic back she watched as he landed lightly on the ground. Se in one arm, he opened his other to her. With a smile she ran to him. Neither noticed the elder miko standing downwind as they turned and went back into the hut.   
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

Well, this is a short chapter, very short to be honest. However I'm going to be doing a bit of jumping next chapter and I needed a filler. Which was one of the reasons for my writers block as I hate filler. Not to mention one of my other stories "Vengeance" is turning into quite the epic. For those reading it, be warned there are many more twist and turns coming before it ends.  
  
Special Thanks to all of you who were so understanding of it taking so long to get this chapter done. I do wish it was longer, but.... It does what I need it to do.  
  
One more note and then you can read the story.... my beta reader is on vacation this week so if anyone wants to volunteer... just let me know in your review.  
  
Now on with the story  
  
**

Defenseless  
Chapter 6 

**  
  
They had been on the road for several days. Yukio had finally conceded that there was only one village that would have a witch powerful enough to cast the spell. The others knew something he did not and it bothered him. The monk had been giving Mikomi strange looks since they had left the village, he attributed that to the discovery she was a witch. But it was something the young woman, Sango had said when she thought he couldn't hear that upset him the most. "Mikomi, you truly need to tell him. I know that your bond is special, holding this back from him could harm that." What could his mate be hiding from him. So he walked on his son riding comfortably on his shoulders. Soon he would leave the boy and scout ahead giving this body a rest, though the sword at his side did help some.   
  
"Daddy?" Se whispered.   
  
"Yes, my son."   
  
"Where is my brother?" Se questioned, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.   
  
"That is a difficult question to answer. Se, do you remember your dreams." He waited for the boys nod. "Your dreams are memories. You are a grown man now, my son. You are under a spell. Your brother is allowing me to use his body to be near you. Can you understand?"   
  
"Not really. Daddy what promise am I suppose to keep?"   
  
"I do not know." He paused to allow the group to catch up. He watched as the young priestess was changed by the spell. "You must stay with Lady Mikomi, but watch me and you will see your brother."   
  
"Yes, Daddy." Se nodded, he shifted from one foot to the other as his father backed away. At a distance his father started to shift and there stood a boy with ears on his head. "Are you my brother?" He yelled.   
  
Inu Yasha didn't understand what was happening. He hated this sharing with his father thing, but he knew it was important. "Yea, I'm your brother." he yelled back.   
  
"Why haven't I ever met you before?"   
  
"Ummmm ask father, ok? Hey, if you remember any of this, when it's over truce OK?" Inu Yasha couldn't believe he was asking his brother for peace. But even in the short time he'd been around the child Sesshomaru he actually liked the kid.   
  
"Uh huh!!! We're brothers and brothers stick together."   
  
"Ummm yea sure."   
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7

**

Defenseless  
Chapter 7 

**  
  
The campfire burned merrily chasing the shadows of the night away. In its faint light, the companions sat watching the two youngest play, speaking softly of the spell. Mikomi had her head bowed not meeting any of her companion's eyes as she explained.   
  
"Only someone with a blood connection, could cast such a spell on a Taiyoukai. As the village, we are approaching, is my home village the caster must be a direct blood relative of mine. Through Inu Yasha, I alone would have the blood connection." She took a deep breath and looked cautiously at her husband. "That would mean my sister's child or grandchild. Though I do not know why she would cast such a spell."   
  
"Se remembers being asked if he refused to honor a promise but, not what the promise was. Perhaps it concerns the village? Did you, My Lord, ever make a promise to the village?" Miroku asked.   
  
Shippo was enjoying having someone close to his age to play with. Sesshomaru was fun, willing to play anything his new friend wanted too. They had played hide the staff, much to the annoyance of the houshi. Even now they were planning their newest mischief, when Shippo saw it, Kikyou's soul skimmer. "Miroku! Sango!" He called pulling the inu youkai child with him from their hiding spot. "Kikyou!" The monk and exterminator leapt to their feet, the conversation forgotten. Each searching a separate section of woods. Shippo led Se to his father and prepared himself, he was young and his fox fire had little power but he would defend the pup.   
  
Yukio watched the three, by there actions he knew this Kikyou person was not a friend. Rising he placed Mikomi and his son behind him. He saw the woman walk from the woods, she wore the robes of a miko and yet there was no warmth to her. He heard no heartbeat or breath escape her. Whispering, so only the fox could hear he asked "Who is she?"   
  
Shippo turned and was about to answer when the dead miko spoke. "Come Inu Yasha? I wish to speak with you." She noticed the small child youkai surrounded by the adults. "That girl defiles her position of miko and produces that? I will not allow my reincarnation to so dishonor me." Raising her bow she knocked an arrow pointing it towards the small boy.   
  
"NO!" Mikomi stepped from behind her mate a bolt of lightning streaked from her finger igniting the bow and the arrow.   
  
Yukio whispered again to the young kit. "Who is she?"   
  
"Her name is Kikyou. She use to be Inu Yasha's girlfriend. But they were pitted against each other by Naraku, and she pinned him to a tree with an arrow. Now she wants to kill Kagome and drag Inu Yasha to hell." He whispered.   
  
Kikyou opened her mouth to speak when Yukio's voice cut through the night. "Miko. You will answer my questions." It was not a question it was a command, "Did you indeed pin Inu Yasha to a tree with an arrow?"   
  
"Who are you?" Kikyou asked realizing the voice coming from Inu Yasha was not his.   
  
"Who I am, is not your concern. Only that you answer my questions."   
  
"Yes, I did...."   
  
His voice cut off any further comment she would have made. "You have threatened Kagome and wish to drag Inu Yasha to hell?"   
  
"Yes. Why does it concern you?" Kikyou finally looked closely at Inu Yasha and noticed the markings. While this demon might look like Inu Yasha, Kikyou realized that it was not him. "Who are you?" she demanded.   
  
"Se, my son listen for this is one more vow you must keep. The Miko Kagome, the Taijiya Sango, the monk Miroku and the Kitsune cub Shippo are from this day forth under the protection of the Taiyoukai of the West. Any attack upon any one of them will be seen as a direct attack upon said Taiyoukai. This vow protects her and her descendants for as long as the Inu Youkai clan reign in the west." As he had spoken the vow his eyes had turned to red. Carefully he laid the Tetsusaiga in the hands of the demon exterminator. "As for who I am. I, like you miko, am a ghost and it is only fair that I should take revenge for your attacks. Against. My. Son. Inu Yasha." He felt the power gather and the primal demon energies release, his body expanded, loosing it's human form, carefully he placed his companions under his massive canine form. One paw, raised taking care he slowly lowered it onto the abomination before him. He heard the cracking of bone, and clay. Finally his paw rested once again on the ground. He watched as the captive souls she had held vanished into the night. His control slipping he stumbled back to his human form.   
  
As soon as his transformation completed Sango thrust the sword into his hands and grabbed Se. She ran when she knew she was past the barrier she stopped. She turned in time to see Inu Yasha collapse into Kagome's arms.   
  
  
  
To all my readers, THANK YOU!!! I know I made you wait a long time for this update. But, I wanted it to be right. Also Vengeance was at a critical point and the ideas demanded my time. We are near the end on this, how close I'm not sure. I can tell you that after Yukio's stunt in this chapter he will not be getting near Se for a few days. You will find out next chapter exactly how bad that was on poor Inu. As for why I killed Kikyou? I really hadn't planned to, but I so effectively got rid of Inu's rival, I figured I'd do the same for Kagome. I also think Kikyou needs to DIE. Personal opinion only here, if you like her sorry, but I don't. One more thing.. THANK YOU for 100+ reviews!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	9. Chapter 8

**Defenseless  
Chapter 8  
  
**

Inu Yasha awoke to agony. Sesshomaru and the spider head had pumped him full of poison. Yura had run a sword threw him. Koga had shattered his arm. Yet none compared to the pain coursing through his body. Every muscle, every hair, every nail, every tooth ached. Never had he felt this. It hurt to breath. Each beat of his heart hurt. He wanted one thing, opening his eyes he saw it. With a whimper he stepped towards it.   
  
Kagome watched as pain crossed his face. He opened his eyes and took half a step towards her then fell with a soft whimper. He collapsed into her, his weight bearing her to her knees. "Inu Yasha!" she cried her arms wrapping around him. She felt the tremors going through him. She examined him quickly finding no injuries that would warrant his behavior. "Inu Yasha, what's wrong?"   
  
His voice a soft whimper he answered "Hurt. Bad. All Over." Then merciful blackness took him.   
  
"INU YASHA!!!!" she screamed, no longer trying to hide the tears streaming down her cheeks. A hand on her shoulder broke through her panicked thoughts. Following the hand up the arm and finally to the face, she looked at Miroku. "What happened to him?"   
  
Miroku looked at her then to a point at the edge of the campfire and back. "Kagome, do you feel any different?" She started to shake her head and stopped. There was something different, she nodded. "Yukio killed Kikyou. She threatened Se, and Shippou told him everything that she had done. Yukio... he... he..."   
  
**"HE WHAT?!?!?!" **  
  
"He made a vow. He made sure Sesshomaru heard it. He made attacking any of us, the equivalent of attacking Sesshomaru directly. Then he... took his full demon form. You told me about Sesshomaru's form of a huge white dog. He was huge! He carefully placed us under him and then he." His eyes showed his disbelief, even though he had witnessed it. "He calmly put one paw down on top of her."   
  
"Oh my poor Inu Yasha. Help me Miroku. Get my backpack." Carefully she repositioned Inu Yasha's limp form so she could treat him. "Yukio, if you have ... danger ... so help me...I'll find .... pay...."   
  
Miroku returned placing the large pack at her side. Grabbing the med kit she lifted its lid, and blessed her mother. In labeled ziplock bags were different prescription drugs, each labeled with the name and the use of each. How her mother had gotten the prescriptions for some of the contents amazed Kagome, but now she was glad of them. She searched through until she found what she was looking for. Grabbing a Sprite she motioned for Miroku to lift Inu Yasha to a sitting position. "Inu Yasha," she called softly. His eyes opened slightly. "I need you to take this medicine, OK?" He tried to speak, he tried to nod but only managed a weak whimper. "It will help." He accepted the medicine from her and swallowed. She took him from Miroku and placed his head in her lap. Her hand smoothing his hair as the pain killer slowly took effect allowing him a brief relief from the pain.   
  
"K'gome?" His voice finally came softly to her ears.   
  
"I'm here Inu Yasha." She soothed, bending to kiss his forehead softly.   
  
"MMM that's nice. You smell nice too."   
  
"Shhh rest Inu Yasha."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
She didn't want to lie to him, that left only one choice. "Your father killed Kikyou. I'm sorry, I know you..." she choked on the words "loved her."   
  
He nodded as much as the pain would allow him. "Did love Kikyou. Love you too Kagome. Glad he did it. Now don't have to choose. Couldn't choose." He smiled happily. She felt him relax as the pills took full effect.   
  
"I love you too, Inu Yasha."   
  
From thirty feet away, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and a very curious Se watched the exchange. Shippou and Se relaying the contents of the conversation. Se turned to look at Miroku. "Why did my brother love that mean woman? She hurt him, and tried to hurt me."   
  
Miroku looked at the child and answered. "She wasn't always mean, Sesshomaru-Chan. She was tricked by a very bad demon into thinking your brother hurt her. The woman who came to the camp was not the same one your brother loved. But, he could never see that."   
  
"Then he was stupid." Se nodded at his own wisdom and climbed into Sango's lap. "Sango-san, can I sleep in your lap tonight?"   
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 9

**Defenseless  
Chapter 9 **

  
  
They sat in the elders hut waiting. Inu Yasha still had not fully recovered from Yukio's transformation, but could tolerate his possession for short periods. The first time Yukio and Mikomi had been able to speak, Miroku and Sango learned where Inu Yasha's temper came from. Se played quietly with Shippo in one corner. The door slid open and at sight of the woman who entered Se ran to his father.   
  
"So Lord Sesshomaru, you have come." Her voice was soft with an almost musical quality. "Though I am surprised to see you Lady Mikomi and Lord Yukio. I thought the spell would not have that effect."   
  
Miroku was the first to speak. "Am I to assume you are the one who cast the spell?"   
  
"Yes, monk I am. Though before you ask, I was not the authoress of this spell. One of greater power and stronger connection wrote it." At the puzzled looks the woman gracefully sat on a cushion. "I expect you all wish me to remove the spell." Holding up a hand to silence them before they spoke, she continued. "I can not. Only one being can break the spell . . . Lord Sesshomaru. But in order to break it he must remember and agree to a pact that was made at your wedding, Lady Mikomi."   
  
Mikomi looked at the woman before her. "You are my sisters daughter?"   
  
"No lady. I am her great granddaughter."   
  
"Can the section of the spell effecting myself and my mate be removed? Or altered in anyway. The spell is injuring the host of my mate."   
  
The red head thought a moment and nodded. "Do you recall what immediately proceeded this transformation?"   
  
Sango spoke, "Kouga attacked. He knocked Se out of the way. Inu Yasha caught him. Kagome asked ... if he was all right... and Inu Yasha said..."   
  
"Hai beloved." Miroku supplied taking up the story. "Then Kagome told Kouga to leave and never return and ... she called Se her son."   
  
"Ahh. That explains it." The witch smiled. "I take it this Inu Yasha is of blood relation to Lord Sesshomaru? And this Kagome is his mate?"   
  
"Inu Yasha is his half brother, the son of Mikomi and Yukio. Kagome and he have yet to admit their feelings to each other. But they do love one another, each is willing to give their own life to protect the other." Miroku answered.   
  
"Hmmm.. I will need to check the scroll..." rising the witch opened a chest and removed a scroll. Reading for a moment she grimaced... "Oh dear, I miss spoke a word. The spell is for Lord Sesshomaru to see his brother and his mate as his parents. Apparently I changed the wording to become his parents."   
  
Yukio's keen eyes noticed the familiarity of the handwriting on the scroll. "May I see that?" He asked. She nodded and handed him the scroll. Studying it carefully he realized his suspicious were correct. "This is your writing Mikomi. Why would you write such a spell?"   
  
All eyes turned to Mikomi, who was as confused as the rest of them. She was saved by the witch speaking. "She wrote this many years after your death. The young Se that is with you is Lord Sesshomaru as he was at that age. No hatred of mortals, full of love and the joy of life. On his fifth birthday his mother's pack took him for thirteen years. When he returned he hated mortals and was the cold man he is now. You, my lord, never saw the change in him. You did not see the sneers he sent Mikomi, the contempt in his voice when he spoke of her. All these things are in her journals. When Inu Yasha was born his disgust grew. After your death he sent Mikomi and Inu Yasha into the wilds. He allowed them only the clothes on their back and what they could carry. What happened to Inu Yasha we do not know. Our seer had told us of this and some of the men searched for them. All they found was Lady Mikomi's body, her journals and that scroll."   
  
She paused for a moment then continued. "Several months ago our village was attacked by wolf youkai. Many of our children and elderly were killed. As part of your marriage to Mikomi, you were required to swear to protect this village, and that your heirs would continue the protection as long as your line ruled in the west."   
  
"I remember." Se said looking around. "You came and asked me to honor the promise. I had no wish to save a ningen village. Especially the one where my father's ningen wife came from." His eyes filled with tears and he ran to hug Mikomi. "I'm so sorry. I forgot how nice you were. How you treated me like your own son. How you held me at night when I cried for my mother. I only knew what my uncle's had told me. How you had stolen father from mother. How you were nothing more than a whore after his position. How you would destroy the once proud Inu line. Thirteen years, I tried to deny it, tell them they were wrong." He stepped back from her. "But, no one there believed me. Eventually I began to believe that they were right." He looked at the red headed witch and bowed. "Arigatou gozaimazu. Your spell was cast to punish, but instead it reminded me of my past." As he spoke his voice deepened as the magic swirled around him returning him to his adult self. "I would be honored to defend this village."   



	11. Chapter 10

**Defenseless  
Chapter 9 **

  
  
Sesshomaru stood looking at the miko from the future and his half brother. He remembered it all. The concern in the Miko's eyes when she had found him. Her standing up to the wolf demon who had attacked him. When his duties here were fulfilled he was going to find that wolf again.   
  
He inwardly grimaced as he remembered his promise to stick by his brother. Even though he had tried many times to kill his half brother, when he had appeared defenseless the hanyou had protected him. Walking to where the two rested, he cleared his throat, "Inu Yasha." He watched as his brother's eyes raised to him.   
  
"Sesshomaru, I won't ask you to keep your promise to me after we leave." Inu Yasha stood, using the sheathed Tetsusaiga to regain his feet. "While we are in my mother's home village I have no wish to fight you, for the love she had for you."   
  
"I no longer desire to fight you either, little brother. I was wondering if you were sincere about the truce between us." Sesshomaru cocked an elegant eyebrow at the shock look in the hanyou's eyes.   
  
"I'd like that."   
  
"Sesshomaru?" The miko said softly, he met her eyes. "I feel that your father went to far with the vow he made. I have spoken with the others and we all will release you from it."   
  
"No. You and your companions have earned no less, than my protection." He silenced her. "Each of you have guarded me, even after all the attacks I have made against you. Miko, you and my brother allowed your bodies to be taken over by the spirits of my ... our father and Lady Mikomi. I owe you a debt I will never be able to repay. For I have found my true self again." He nodded his head and turned to leave. A small hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning he looked into the Miko's eyes.   
  
"Kagome." she said softly. "My name is Kagome. You are Inu Yasha's brother, his only family and you were defenseless. I couldn't leave you like that."   
  
Shifting his gaze to meet his brother's Sesshomaru spoke, "I approve." With a nod to the miko he moved on. When a small bundle of gold, white and black attached itself to his leg.   
  
"Rin found Sesshomaru-sama." The now attached girl said.   
  
Breaking the child's death grip on his leg, he knelt and looked into her smiling face. 'Why?' he questioned himself, 'Why have I never seen her devotion before? Her joy at my presence. Why have I treated it as a burden instead of a joy?' "Hello Rin." His voice still held little emotion but now his eyes sparkled slightly. "Where is Jaken?"   
  
"The pretty lady wouldn't let him in till he apologized." Looking behind him the girl noticed the two behind him. "Inu Yasha and Kagome! You're here too?" She ran and hugged the girl and beamed a smile at her guardian's brother.   
  
Kagome smiled and nodded then turned her head quickly towards the main gate. "Shards, two of them. Coming fast."   
  
The brother's both sniffed the air as one their eyes met, "Kouga." they said at the same moment. Sesshomaru smiled. "I owe the wolf." He said rubbing the cheek that the wolf had slapped long ago. "Lady Miko, I ask that you allow me to get my revenge for his attack."   
  
Kagome stared and then remembered her threat to Kouga. Nodding she answered, "Hai, Sesshomaru. But, please, don't kill him. There is no one in his pack that can take his place."   
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "Watch Rin for me, Kagome." it was an order and a question. At the Miko's nod the brothers started forward. From the corner of his eye he watched Inu Yasha walk stiffly beside him. "You need not come little brother. You are still weakened from Father's transformation."   
  
Inu Yasha noticed the concern in his brother's voice and the use of weakened versus weak. "Hai, Sesshomaru I am. But I will stand beside you. The House of the West will face it's enemies together. This is after all my Haha-ue's home village."   
  
Reaching the gate they walked out as Kouga arrived. "Inu-koro? What are you doing here? Go away puppy."   
  
Inu Yasha didn't rise to the bait this time. "Just thought you'd like to meet my big brother. Seems he has a score to settle with you. Kouga this is Sesshomaru. He's been under a spell for a while lately. You might remember him better as Se."   
  
Kouga had the grace to blanch as the Western Taiyoukai stepped towards him. "Se? That little boy in..."   
  
"Hai, one and the same." Came the soft reply from the now full grown Sesshomaru. "I believe I owe you something, wolf." Kouga's eyes widened he turned to run but found the inu youkai now blocking his path. "One other thing wolf. This village is under my protection, any further attacks will be dealt with by me personally. This is your only warning." Balling his fist, Sesshomaru hit Kouga.   
  
It was with great satisfaction that two silver haired brothers watched the wolf fly backwards several yards before stopping. The younger laughing aloud as the elder smirked silently. Only the miko standing behind them saw the three beings behind them. One a man his hair pulled up in an extremely long top-not. Each arm around a beautiful woman, one youkai and one ningen. Turning they smiled at her and with a nod of thanks faded from view.   
  
YEA!! I did it... I finished it before 2004! I was beginning to wonder, gotta go must feed beautiful muse chocolate... 


End file.
